Revolution's Revolution
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: [Traducción]Muerte, sangre, oscuridad, lealtad absoluta. El camino a recorrer de un mortífago conduce por el mismo trecho desigual y espinado que traga la oscuridad. Cuando un trazo de luz ilumina su camino,Podrá Severus Snape llevar a cabo su revolución?
1. Revolució?

Hey There! n.n Esta es la traducción autorizada del fic de mi querida musa Llue. Ha sido beteada por mí y editada por la autora original (Ella cambia el plot y yo lo edito), para concordar un poco más con la personalidad de Snape después de HP&HBP, NO contiene ningun Spoiler, así que estás a salvo si has leido el libro 1 xD . Personalmente, adoro esta historia, porque cada capítulo es mejor que el anterior, una mezcla de varios duelos y un poquito de dark, mas una probada de miel n.n

Revolution's Revolution

Capítulo uno: Revolució?  
(¿revolución?)

Las estradas de Noe era un lugar muy visitado durante las vacaciones. Durante esos meses el campo parecía más bonito que nunca, mostrandose orgullosamente a los demás. No hacía ni calor ni frío, ni solía llover ni nevar, y era el lugar más caliente de todo el país, aunque estuviese cerca de las montañas.

Ese le pareció a Naia, el lugar más idóneo para tener una conversación importante.

Estaba sentada sobre el pasto, pensando si al fin y al cabo, vendría. No era muy difícil que la encontrase; Estaba en medio de una llanura, sola, y su pelo rubio muy arrizado, a media espalda, era muy llamativo.

Aun así llegaba un cuarto de hora tarde. Sabía cómo era; no era dócil, mucho menos domesticable o manipulable. Más bien era terco y frío. Sí, sobre todo frío. Y eso era exactamente lo que le daba curiosidad a Naia. Después de todo él había renunciado a hablar con ella de sus problemas. "¡No le tiene que importar mi vida!", le dijo con la voz fría el día que ella fue a a visarle por una entrevista.

A veces, era paciente, y lo demostraba más a menudo de lo que debería. Ese día dio otra muestra de ello. Tenía la irónica esperanza de que vendría. Aunque solo fuera para decirle otra vez un rotundo "**No**". Sus pensamientos le daban curiosidad, quería descubrir qué había debajo de esa cara inexpresiva, qué sentimientos amagaba en su interior... Porque pondría la mano en el fuego por que en su interior había una persona realmente diferente. Podria ser que ni él se diera cuenta, pero estaba segura que era todo lo contrario a lo que él enseñaba.

Ella era joven. Acababa de salir de la academia de aurores y esa fue otra razón para que Snape se negara. " ¿Una mujer tan joven y sin experiencia pretende ayudarme? Perdone, pero creo que debería ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. No la necesito." Eso fue lo que recordó a Naia. Ella había tenido otras misiones anteriores, y todas habían salido a la perfección. Pero esta, precisamente esta, era muy importante. Dumbledore personalmente se había encargado de hacerla llamar y explicarle toda la situación, cuando esta aceptó alegremente de hacerse cargo, Dumbledore no podía tener una expresión más radiante.

Naia miró hacia el cielo. Si algún día pudiese hacer otra carrera, sería conocer las estrellas, no sabía cuales eran cuales, pero le gustaban porque siempre estaban allí para protegerla. Ella daba por hecho que siempre estaban ahí; A menudo no les daba ninguna importancia y tampoco le resultaba muy útil, pero a veces, cuando las miraba, podía encontrar un sentimiento de consuelo en ellas...

Una silueta apareció en la lejanía. Naia alzó la vista como sintiendo su presencia a través de la brisa. Sonrió elegantemente y sus ojos violetas empezaron a brillar graciosamente. Había acertado con la profecía...

La silueta resultó ser un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, su cabello era negro y largo, y sus ojos eran igual de fríos y despiadados. Cuando al fin llegó hacia donde estaba Naia, ella mostraba toda su amabilidad, aunque la silueta que reconoció como Snape, no parecía alegrarse mucho.

- Me alegra que hayas venido - dijo Naia con una voz muy limpia

- No te equivoques - le dijo Snape rápidamente con una voz cortante - Sólo he venido para decirte que no hace falta que te molestes más.

Y con eso dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta.

- Espera - dijo Naia sin hacer ningún movimiento

Snape se detuvo y volteó a mirarla. Entonces se dio cuenta que esa mujer tenía una belleza sobrehumana, podía incluso notar que estaba rodeada de una sensación de tranquilidad, de una pureza suprema y una nobleza irresistible. Podría incluso decir que parecía una diosa con esa túnica beige claro casi blanco. Pero a eso a él no le importaba¿verdad, Porque él no era seducible. A él no le importaba en absoluto las mujeres... ¿Era así no? A él solo le importaba la magia oscura... Era la única razón por la que seguía viviendo. La única.

- Podríamos tener una charla¿No te parece?

- Lo siento, pero es que tengo cosas mejores que hacer - dijo muy lejos de sentirlo, con su voz fría e impaclable. Esa era siempre su arma para que todo el mundo le dejase en paz, siempre huían cuando escuchaban su voz, que quebraba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Pero parecía que su arma no funcionaba con esa mujer, porque seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera escuchado el tono con que había dicho la última frase.

- ¿Como que? - espetó ella con curiosidad - ¿Atender al Señor Oscuro?

Snape, al escuchar sus palabras, se giró hacía ella de tal manera que quedaron perfectamente cara a cara.

- Vaya - dijo con ironía - Veo que lo sabes¿Y ahora que harás¿Me chantajearás¿O lo divulgarás por toda la comunidad mágica?

- No haré nada de eso - le respondió por todas las preguntas - Tan solo quiero hablar¿Podemos?

- Dame una razón coherente para hacerlo.

Naia miró sus zapatos, que también eran negros, buscando algúna razón que contestarle. No tardó en encontrarla.

- Porque a veces es bueno ser entendido. - dijo Naia con una voz de nostalgia

Snape adivinó a que se refería, y sin más ni más, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- No tengo tiempo para esas idioteces – gruñó mientras cerraba el puño con rabia. Naia dejó la paciencia a un lado al verle.

Snape empezó a caminar a paso ligero por la llanura, estaba enfadado, siempre que le hablaban de esas idioteces se ponía de muy mal humor. Él pensaba que esa mujer no era una chafardera, pero se había equivocado.

- Eso - escuchó en la lejanía - ¡huye¡Huye, que es lo único que sabes hacer! - dijo Naia cuando lo agarró por la manga de la túnica y le dió media vuelta - Siempre lo haces. ¿Verdad? Cuando alguien quiere ayudarte tu huyes - dijo muy enfadada - Siempre huyes¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? Porque lo veo de cobarde - la última palabra resonó por los oídos de Snape de una manera muy grotesca. - Siempre lo mismo, siempre huyendo de la luz, de la felicidad... ¿Cómo puedes ser así?

Aunque parecía que Naia estaba fuera de sí, no lo estaba; Se estaba controlando perfectamente. Todo lo que acababa de decir lo había dicho de una manera que podía parecer muy paranoica, sí. Pero impactante, y eso es lo que ella quería. Y a decir verdad, se salió con la suya.

- Yo no soy un cobarde - dijo mucho más que fríamente. Snape no podía estar ni mucho menos que enrabiado¿Esa niñata le viene con esas ahora?

Naia agarró a Snape con sus dos manos, una a cada mejilla y se acercó hacía él muy lentamente. Sus dos caras estaban cada vez más juntas, él se quedó en blanco, nunca antes alguien se había preocupado de esa forma para él. Cuando al fin retornó a la realidad y estaba apunto de darle un empujón ella le susurró:

- Demuéstramelo - dijo fríamente cuando solo estaban a tres centímetros para encontrarse. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron en lo máximo que habrían podido. Naia se separó bruscamente de él con una sacudida, en un acto de reflejo sacó la varita y apuntó hacía él - Hagamos un duelo - dijo muy seriamente, en su cara no se podía ver ni rastro de lo que hacía cinco minutos pudo ser amabilidad, todo lo contrario: desbordaba frialdad. - Si yo pierdo te olvidaré y no me entrometeré más en tu vida, no me verás nunca más. - Prometió tan fríamente como Snape – Pero al contrario, si yo gano, tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla¿De acuerdo?

Snape estaba radiante de ira. Al principio pensaba rehusar, ella era una mujer muy joven; seguro que no tenía idea de lo que pudiese llegar a ser su poder si lo provocaban. Él era muy bueno en los duelos, no hacía falta mirarle el antebrazo donde tenía la marca tenebrosa para saber, solamente mirandolo a los ojos se podía advertir el peligro. Pero después cambió de opinión¿No era ella quien lo había desafiado? Pues que se haga cargo de las consecuencias...

- De acuerdo - respondió - Pero te advierto que soy muy bueno en duelo - dijo mientras las dos figuras se preparaban en posición de ataque

Naia sonrió burlonamente - ¿Y Quién te ha dicho que yo no?

**Fin del Capitulo Uno**

Bueh, hasta aquí. Este es un intento desesperado para que nuestra Llue continue la historia, así que cada review cuenta O.O

Gracias por leer! O.O!


	2. Evaporació d'aigua

¡Millones de gracias por los reviews! Como ya ven, contra viento y marea, este fic sigue su camino. No perderé mi esperanza de que la autora original lo continúe, mucho menos ahora que la he vuelto a alborotar con el fic xD

En fin, aquí les traigo el segundo chap. Vuelo a aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes conocidos y el mundo mágico son propiedad de JK Rowling, y el plot cortesía de nuestra querida Llue. Yo sólo me encargo de editar y subirlo ;)

Nota: Los acontecimientos suceden en la primera guerra, olvidé mencionarlo (I'm getting old T0T).

**Capítulo dos: Evaporació d'aigua**

_(Evaporación de agua)_

Las estradas de Noe era uno de los lugares más protegidos y bellos del país. Allí, la bondad florecía como flores silvestres y la maldad parecía ser destruída por el aire. El lugar se encontraba en las montañas, con unas fabulosas llanuras verdes, rodeada de valles y árboles. No había mucha gente que vivía allí, la mayoría eran, seguramente, personas retiradas de sus trabajos que llevaban una vida muy tranquila y agradable.

Pero ese cielo que siempre estaba de un azul claro muy vistoso ahora se había convertido en uno negro y con relámpagos, ofreciendo una imagen muy inusual. Y los habitantes, extrañados por esa situación, habían salido de sus casitas de azúcar mirando con caras preocupadas al oscuro cielo, temiendo que alguna fuerza obscura se hubiera adentrado a las estradas, sin poder sacarse de encima la preocupación de que esa fuerza hiriese a la capa de nobleza que amagaba terminantemente en esas tierras.

A unos dos kilómetros de la aldea de Noe, dos personas se encontraban quietas y silenciosas, frente a frente. Con unas miradas burlonas que se lanzaban continuamente y que parecían nunca se apagarse. Blanco contra negro. Esa era una combinación imposible, imposible de realizar o demostrar. Porque la luz nunca se mezclaba con la oscuridad. La esperanza nunca se juntaría con la desesperación o la perdición. Siempre luchaban uno contra el otro. Y eso, era lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque a simple vista no se podía ver, porque a simple vista sólo se veían dos personas. Una vestida de blanco, con su túnica ondeando al viento, y la otra, negra, que parecía dominar la situación al completo; Haciéndole una pequeña demostración de su poder, haciéndole ver a la luz que no era una broma lo que acababa de avisar.

Pero a la luz no le intimidaba. Se mantenía quieta y segura, seguramente confiando en su poder, su responsabilidad, su deseo. Aunque muchos no pueden ver más lejos del ojo humano, y raras veces se podía encontrar alguna persona que tenía el don de poder ver a través de aquel cambio de visión que percibía todas las emociones que las personas, animales, naturaleza y astros enviaban en una muestra de desesperación y desolación.

Naia se mostraba neutra, ni siquiera se molestaba a disimular la sonrisa que tenía en su cara, dejando por aclarado que no le tenía miedo. Eso hacía enfurecer aún más a Snape, el cual ya se estaba cansado de seguirle el juego. Nada. Esa mujer aún pensaba que tenía alguna posibilidad frente a él. – _Pobre ingenua_ –tenía que decir. Él ya quería irse de allí en ese mismo instante, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, él nunca se rendía... _Nunca_.

Snape levantó la varita preparado para comenzar. Naia hizo lo mismo. Sujetó la varita con una mano, estirando brazo del todo y apuntando a su contrincante. El otro, en cambio, lo dejó muerto, caído. Snape se sorprendió mucho en ver esa postura, le parecía familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. Naia podía decir que Snape se conmocionó, por la cara que este hacía. Snape estaba seguro que eso no lo enseñaban en ningún lado, en las academias de aurores no enseñaban ese tipo de arte de duelo...

Eso le hizo ver que había menospreciado a su contrincante. Sabía más de lo que parecía... Aunque también podía ser que todo fuese una confusión y que sólo se tratase de presumir delante de él con esas posiciones.

Snape pensó en cambiar de postura, pero se quedó inmóvil. No siempre lo desconocido era llo más poderoso. Cuando Naia vió que no le imitaba ni hacía ningún movimiento, sonrió un poco más.

- Magia blanca – dijo Naia provocándole aún más. –Una magia suficientemente conocida, pero supongo que no tanta para hacerla servir... ¿Me equivoco?

Snape retuvo una mueca de disgusto¿Le estaba tratando de inculto? Pues que le perdonara entonces, pero se equivocaba. Por supuesto que sabía que era la magia blanca, por descontado. Y la utilizaría si no fuera porqué encontraba más útil hacer magia oscura.

El duelo estaba apunto de empezar, solo esperaban la señal para comenzar...

Un trueno muy ruidoso cayó encima de ellos haciendo que empezara la lucha. Dos rayos de luz salieron de cada una de las varitas como dos estrellas fugaces, dirigiéndose una contra la otra, el choque sonó, y un segundo después ya no se podía ver nada más que dos puntitos que cambiaban de lugar cada tres segundos. Se lanzaban desde hechizos aturdidores, expelliarmus, tarantallegra hasta hechizos peligrosos como desmaius.

La lucha se mantenía estable, por una banda estaba Snape, quien lanzaba la mayoría de hechizos y se defendía a la perfección. Y por otra banda estaba Naia, la cual no lanzaba muchos hechizos sino más bien se defendía, con estilo, y por encima de todo con astucia y poder. Era muy difícil de decir quién era el mejor. Snape era poderoso, muy poderoso... Pero Naia no se quedaba atrás, hasta en pequeños momentos Naia le ganaba mucho terreno, hecho que ocasionó más de una distracción por parte de Snape en sorprenderse de su contrincante - La había menospreciado, quizá sí, pero eso aún estaba por verse - Pensaba.

Cada vez la lucha se hacía más aterradora, y el cielo, presente en ese duelo como un testigo, se mostraba cada vez de un negro más oscuro. Si continuaba así al final no podrían verse de tanta oscuridad que los envolvía.

Pero pronto terminaría...

Los dos duelistas estaban agotados, habían hecho servir demasiado parte de su energía en los sortilegios que se habían lanzado, y parecía que no aguantarían más. Los dos se maldecían por haber hecho esa tontería.

Snape, en un momento de distracción de Naia gritó:

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! - y la varita de Naia salió de sus dedos finos y fue a parar a manos de Snape. ¿Qué haría ahora, no tenía varita, no tenía con que defenderse: No podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Snape continuó sonriendo, dandose ya por ganador. Podría haberle lanzado un hechizo que la dejase inmóvil, o que la expulsase metros más atrás. Pero había decidido utilizar un expelliarmus para avergonzarla delante de él. Naia también le sonrió, pensando, y abandonó la posición de ataque. Sus ojos, ahora, volvían a brillar graciosamente, dentro de su marco.

Estiró su brazo hacía él. Mostrandole su reverso de la mano. Snape no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo... La brisa hizo mover los cabellos dorados que cubrían aquella extraña mente donde aún guardaba muchos secretos que Snape desconocía.

Entonces gritó:

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! - y una gran fuerza salió de su reverso de la mano, ocasionando que Snape, sin tener tiempo para evitarlo, fuera expulsado cuatro metros atrás de donde estaba.

Era igual que no tuviese varita. Tampoco la necesitaba. No era muy importante para ella, más bien mejor. Así no le estorbaría.

Naia cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir miró a su entorno: no había nadie. Y aún suerte de eso. No le gustaba nada la idea de que lo que acababa de hacer fuera visto por los poblados cercanos. Solo le portaría problemas. -_Exagerada...-_

Comenzó a caminar con movimientos ágiles y silenciosos hacia Snape, como una danza. Snape estaba en el suelo aun recuperándose del golpe. No podía entender en que se había equivocado, él se había mantenido desde el principio como dominante, él era el que había controlado la situación todo el tiempo, él era el que le había sacado la varita de sus propias manos cuando ella estaba demasiado distraída. Entonces¿En que se había equivocado?. No tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que, enfrente de él, no se encontraba ninguna niñata, y, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, sí una fuerte rival.

Naia estiró la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Snape le dedicó otra de sus miradas glaciales, aunque en vano penetraron en ella. Rehusó el ofrecimiento con descaro, y se puso en pie por sí sólo.

Naia solo le sonrió con una sonrisa neutral, sin dar ninguna muestra de avergonzarlo o de insultarlo por no haberse defendido mejor. Y lo único que dijo fue:

- ¿Hablamos entonces?

-Fin del segundo chap.-

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Como siempre, prometo que el proximo chap será aún mejor que este (créame, ya lo he leido xD). Es lo bueno de este fic, cada chap es aún mejor que el anterior, y no se desesperen por el romance, ya llegará... ;)

Y recuerden, esto es un intento desesperado de obtener una continuación para el fic. Un review de más y tendremos nuestra continuación (llevo siglos esperándola). REVIEWS!

Gracias por todo ;)


End file.
